custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chicken Bond
Hi I'm user and i just wanted to say hi!!! Reply on my talk page Plez!!!! --Ids5621 10:24, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Yo! I'm user and I think ur name is funny. No offence! That Devious Club Would you like to join??? If so, please tell me what color(s) you would like on the template. Color? What colors do you like??? I put you as yellow and blue, plz tell me if you want other colors. Re:Chicken Bond Probably. Unfourtunatly, I busy at the moment. If you wish to make some of them yourself, be my guest. You can find pictures and bios of them on a site called www.mocpages.com. P.S. If you choose to respond to this message, please do so on my Talk Page. (Toa Hydros 13:29, 17 March 2009 (UTC)) MOCs Whats up dude its me Toamkuta I was wondering if you would mind if I mix some of my MOCs in to your story line ((Toamakuta)) TDC members template jus put TDCMember (with the thingys around it) on your user page please!!! WTF??? You put ma sig as ur image??? wtf??? Sup??? Do you want me to make you a sig??? (a sig: ) (another sig) Order of the Great Collectors Hey would you like to join the Order of the Great Collectors? the dude's gang would you like to join? Mersery Hey, CB. I was wondering if I could create my own version of your Mersery MOC. (Toa Hydros 14:21, 16 June 2009 (UTC)) Hey, CB. My version of Mersery is finished. Check it out. (Toa Hydros 14:59, 18 June 2009 (UTC)) Your mistake in BoD I repaired the BoD page. When something similar happens to you, click the archives button and from there you can revert your edit. Mersery May I use Mersery to make a breif appearance in my upcoming series? Version of da Mersion Well, Toa Hydros' version has a model to base it on...but you are the original creator. Do you have any preference? Quest for Peace It's going to be a series, but I'm thinking that there'll be a HUGE gap between episodes 1 and 2, since each one will be about ten minutes, and I've decided to use voices instead of subtitles or YT Annotations. Well, if I were to use your version, would he look the same as Toa Hydros'? And could I put an image of the model in his infobox? QFP Not for some time...I'm still scripting it, and plan to release some other films first. Hi! I'm KopakaMata97! hello! today i got 5 vahki! --Kopakamata97 00:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ok, then which is your fac vahki? (just tell me the color, please, i have trouble memorizing the vahki names). re:re:Mersery sure! also, check out some of the pages i am making like Sortla, menthon, and Altros (i have not done that one yet) names Turahk. Ultimate Turahk Re:Re:Re:Mersery Awesome! your MoCs are way better than mine. names Turahk... ultimate Turahk Render I noticed the quotes you gave some of the wiki's Dark Hunters and was wondering if you could give Render one. Thanks, * Re:Re:Render Yes and thank you. Re:Re:Re:Re:Render I really like it, and have nothing to complain about it. Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Render Yes. Your templates Umm... In all honesty, I think you should remove the "Bzpower page" section in the templates. None can survive the power of the Slicer invitation you are invited to the order of the makutaverse Suggestion How about a shield that can repel virtually any attack.I was also thinking maby a spear that can freeze a target in space and time. Piece How about a Bitil wing/Onua Nuva shoulder piece? Mersery When will you be uploading a picture of Mersery? It's just that I've almost finished scripting of Quest for Peace: Episode One, and might start filming soon. IDontknow I don't really make many of those, but if you pasted it from biosector01 you should try pasting it to the extended editing version. I'll have to look at it more closely. :Hello! Would you please enter my Contest?Tuma I think what BD suggested is a good idea. Is someone going to do that? 'Cuz the type of editing you have for the species templates is 'kinda bugging me. None can survive the power of the Slicer hi here's a quick little questionaire: 1) what are you going to be for halloween? 2) what gave you the idea to name your user name chicken bond? 3) is your name 'john'? p.s. these questions were produced by a silent survey in taiwan about you. i have nothing to do with it. new contest Audition Can you audition for War of Teridax? Editor? On the "Trivia" section of the article "Arena Match of Strakk vs. Flardrek", I notice it says you share this page with User:To Hydros. But I also notice you have edited the Taiku page. ??? Re:Laser Vision Option One:Mind reading beam. Option Two:A beam the temporaly paralizes an enemy. Option Three:A beam that makes an enemy temporaly blind. What do you think? Re: Re: Re: Editor I like it.Also, I upgraded Render. Re: Re: Re: Re:Render Design Thanks and yes I did.Also, could I use Freztrak in Divided we Fall? Can I nominate your article Blazarus for deletion? Fear my Power!!! Order of the Makutaverse Please join Biogecko's awesome club called Order of the Makutaverse. We need all the members we can get--it would be great to have you. inspiration why did you name yourself chicken bond its a cool name I just wanted to know Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition I have a question As you may or may not know, I was recently promoted as this wiki's newest administrator. However, since I am the only currently active site leader, I am currently the one making most administrative decisions. This is the very reason that three administrators were originally chosen: to make sure that no single user has complete control over this wiki. I have talked this over with Toatapio Nuva. He has agreed to let you and Ids5621 become administrators within a time if you join the Wikimetru forums. This leads me to my question: You are a very active user, and I predict that you will become Top User soon. You have made thousands of constructive edits to this wiki, and you certainly seem to deserve a position of leadership. So, would you like to be an admin? CHEERS That's the place where we would be moving if The Move ever happens. Eventually, we admins are going to decide whether this should happen or not... And there's no need to write stories. That's not necessary for being an admin. :P CHEERS What do you mean by socializing apart from talk pages? CHEERS Yeah, the IRC chat. But it hasn't been done for ages, and I don't have an account. I think we'll have a topic on the Wikimetru Forums next time. CHEERS Doesn't have to be now. I think Tapio isn't going to promote you for a few weeks at least. But yeah, now would be good as anytime. CHEERS I just told Tapio to promote you people to admins, but I haven't seen your Wikimetru account. Please create one. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK. I tried to get Toatapio Nuva to promote you, but it doesn't seem like he's going to notice my comment very soon. Luckily, Crazy-Lihkan 38 IS BACK, and I've told him about the situation. Now, before you become an admin, I want to make sure that you're committed. (Holy Mata Nui, I sound so #### superior.) Tapio has told me about the "curse of the admins": almost everyone, upon being promoted, LEAVES FOREVER. So I want to make absolutely sure that you're ready to become an admin. (Does this sound condescending? I think so.) Good luck! =) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Problem Crazy-Lihkan 38's back, and he says we should wait for you and Ihu to become admins. He wants to promote Ids first. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] No. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Please join My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] Invite Uh... Why did you post in my talk archive instead of my talk page? *sigh* So what is it that you want, exactly? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Well, an update on that: I think I ''can do what you've asked for, but I think it would be much easier for us all if we just used the } and } things. After all, what if someone wanted to use the template for a battle involving a fanon tribe that isn't included in the code? What would they do then? I think we should just ditch that idea. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] BZP Page Why do you keep undoing my edit? I fixed it so it doesn't mess up all the pages using that template. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Really? The Verex page looks just fine to me. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh... OK. I'll try to fix it. Thanks. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Fixed! Sorry for the delay (had to write a 2500-word message for ToaFairon) but I fixed the problem. Turns out, there was an extra paragraph before the (((BASEPAGENAME}}} code (yes, it was that easy). [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, poodoo. (I have that patented as a swear word; don't you dare use it...) Now I see the problem. I'll get on it. Not right now (I have things to do) but I will later. Thanks for telling me, [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] MUAHAHAHAHA Once again, I have saved the day with my awesome coding powers! See Verex now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Actually, it was really easy. Just a little mistake I overlooked... And I want to bring up the topic of making you an admin during the next Board Meeting. Only administrators will be able to participate, but do you have any suggestions? I'm going to address the topic of BS01 vs. BP infoboxes; any input on that? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Ideas for changes to the wiki structure. For example, I'm planning to propose a completely uniform system of organization templates, and I'd like for the community to choose between the Bioniclepedia templates (like the Character Infobox) and the BS01 templates (my personal preference). There has to be a uniform kind, and I'd like for the community to decide. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Message board suggestion? What? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I mean to bring up the subject of your promotion during the next admin-only board meeting coming up soon. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] yes, you did misunderstand. I'm asking you if you can come up with any good ideas that might benefit the wiki. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Reign of the League Alternate Universe Hi, I do need some help with the RotL page. I have got all history over here, but I want it as a written story too. The only problem is that I have trouble writing it. Could you help me? If you accept, you can find all info you need here, it contains all points I want to get there, and you can add it in a history section here. Really? From what I can see from the page histories, Link0505 had the idea of the Zarak six months before Toa Hydros created his article. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Well, I don't think the same species should have more than one article. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, you mean the colors? My apologies. That was unintentional. Well, I just wanted to make them a uniform style... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Looks good I looked at it, and it looks great. And it is no problem if it takes a while, I can wait. TheTemplate Tell me what you need it for and I'll fix it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] You got it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Uh... what problem? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Again, I don't see anything. All I've noticed is that you forgot to put on the Status3 thing. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oops. It's not a bug, and I know exactly what it is: me removing unnecessary sections for the template. Let me fix 'em up... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Lookie! It fixed! And I forgot to notify you, but you may be a wee bit interested it this... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh... my apologies. I messed up again, but I made absolutely sure it doesn't happen again. And about merging two pages, well, the logic behind that is that there should be one uniform style for doing things. The uniform style right now is having alternate versions of the same character on that page. After all, what would happen if the many alternate versions of, say, Teridax, had their own page? That would be a highly cluttered mess, would it not? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry Hey, about my earlier worries... It seems I made a mistake. Appearently, my pages weren't delelted... just renamed. For example: One of my pages was titled "Stealth". They simply renamed it Stealth (Toa Hydros). Sorry about that. Reply on YouTube when you can. XD {Toa Hydros 00:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC)} Moc Contest Hello, I am Someone That has Seen you Before, never said a thing though, Wanna Moc Contest, Mininature i mean.-Creator613 I mean a 1vs. 1. Entry Heres My Entry. I was making a few changes. Sorry. I'll undo it if you like... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK. I can undo it, fine... And yes, you may do so, but be aware that eventually it will be merged into the Timeline page. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] IMPORTANT MESSAGE Hello. Please be aware that you have been nominated for adminship here. I've been trying to tell Toatapio to make you an admin, but I'm the only active sysop, so I have arranged voting. Please respond... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I know about that already. I'm in the middle of fixing it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] EDIT: I finished. It's working now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Ok, yeah, I think you're right. I think there should be a certain amount of bytes that defines whether it has a page or not. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK, yeah, you're right. I'll do that next chance I get. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I'm in the middle of updating the template, which is why only some styles show the changes. I'll finish in a little while. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry. Haven't really had a chance to do it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Divided we Fall Actually I would like to write it if you don't mind. I figured out a way to make the template much shorter... but I suppose I forgot to inform you. Here, I'll put a tutorial up. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] The Eternal Game The Eternal Game has begun! enter your MOcs here! Varkanax39 Re: I'd prefer if they did, but no, it is not neccessary. I'd just need to know their alignment, personality, weapons etc,... Varkanax39 Looks good It looks very good. I like it much, the writing style is way better than mine. You`re way better in english, which is not that strange, since you are living in an english-speaking country (I think). I found one mistake though. It`s a small one, and it does not matter. In the article, you wrote: "Meanwhile, five rogue Dark Hunters, "Leader", Iceox, Flameox and "Sting", traveled to the Barraki's headquarters in order to negotiate with Pridak." You accidentally forgot the name of Tartron, which is not mentioned in the article, so the mistake is understandable. I`ve already corrected it. Naho Contest Could you please enter the Naho Contest? You can enter toa of Water MoCs that you already have made, if you are ok with that image becoming the unoficial image for the Naho page at BRW. Hello, I don't think we have ever met, just wanted to say hi. Toa Fairon ' I'm already part of an alliance, sorry. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 03:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) TIL That is actually true, I always see you editing a LOT and the like, but I never got round to send a message. Toa Fairon ya that is really strange, sorry for this late response I was at a party last night. anyway I guess if they don't images you probably can't enter them You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Chicken Bond, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Re: Well,I already have an aliance with Scorpio665,but one of my M.O.C.s,Benjarmin,has allied with Milllenium. But,I think Serrakaan1407 might be a good person to ally with. I saw your MOC, Milennium, I have one comment to him: O.O He's super awesome! I didn't know you were THAT good at MOCcing. 'Toa Fairon ' Tomoe Comp Enter now! You're a greta MoC-ist so yeah. I think you should do it. Millenium That is one great MoC! Perfect proportions AND perfect color coordination! You should design for lego; I would SO by that if it was a set! [[User:Teammcb|'''Team]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:18, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Helllllo. I noticed something.... You edit allot of Toa Hydros' pages. Is there a reason for that? Just wondering. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Ohh, okay. Thank you. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Re: Linking Yes... but the Borg aren't articles you would find here. Articles like, for example, "Vortixx," are supposed to exist by the very fact that they're being linked to, and the fact that they don't is merely a minor complication. And by the way, please don't use the "Glatorian" template. The only character templates that should be used are Character and Character2 (and Character3, rarely). [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Dredzek Do you have a pic? he's We aren't supposed to use the BS01 templates. We're supposed to use the modified BS01 templates. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Could you help update my Xaterex Multiverse Storyline? Ever since my Partner left the wiki, I've needed a lot of help keeping my storyline up-to-date. So, after noticing your userpage, I just thought I'd ask you... Well, mainly I need help with my pages, many aren't very well structured, and need to be fixed. Also, many of my articles have conflicting tenses in their biography. You should take a look at Category:Varkanax39 to see them all. You don't have to do them all, I'll help out. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: The longest articles, and anything to do with the Seven Traitors needs to be changed to "the Shadowy Ones", their official name. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) And the ones missing key sections, e.g. abilities and traits. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'm on, we can do it together. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I have to sign off now. I began updating Shardak, though.[[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 01:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi... Congrats on 5,000 edits! Jareroden97 04:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Editing I've given up on trying to update all of my articles all at the moment, here's a list of those articles that we can still update: *Skorpix - Conflicting Tenses, should all be in past tense. *Windeus -Same as Skorpix *Varkanax - Should have the article more written from his perspective, Same as Skorpix *Flareus - Same as Varkanax and Skorpix *Banrax - Same as Varkanax and Skorpix *Blast - Same as Varkanax and Skorpix *Kyhrex - Same as Varkanax and Skorpix I have to sign off now, I'll be on again tomarrow. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Thanks for the review on TEGC (The Eternal Game). I'm glad you like it. Did you read the prequels, Dissolution and Condemnation? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 20:48, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. And yes, you're correct, something is manipulating the contestents behind the scenes. Read the Prologue to Condemnation, you'll be able to enjoy the ending of TEG more. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Xaterex Multiverse Storyline So here's a little backstory about what's happened before TEG: So this guy joined a group of good guys, but the good guys turned evil. Arcturas, seeing this, destroyed the Aligned Weapons so the bad people lost the war. However, Xaterex was destroyed in the battle. But one of the bad guys survived and took over the MU and Spherus Magna. He has this invincible army that rules the world. But some of the good guys survived, and started fighting Skorpix. After long, nasty wars, the Shadowy Ones came back, with these nasty weapons. The good guys survived, and started fighting more battles. Eventually Shardak anad Blast fell into a void and ended up in TEG, and most of the good guys were killed. I'm writing the prequel as soonas I finish TEG. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 02:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK, I've already done Shardak and Blast, can we do Nightshade, Varkanax, and Skorpix now? You'll find that some of their pages need to be redone entirely. I'm starting on Nightshade now, so t'd be awesome if you could help. And yes, that was a simplified version. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 21:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm back, so we can begin. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 23:54, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Have you updated/fixed Skorpix yet? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 12:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) well well I didn't make up the elder prophicies the slicer did so you should ask him. and i would be fine with you using one but again its really up to him (he'll probably say yes) [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Could you do Skorpix now? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 22:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) OK. And that would be awesome if I could write a contest/story with you, and thanks for asking me about using the idea. Can't wait! Idea Awesome idea. Eostra Nihiltian and Millenium together would be EPIC!!! And regarding TGW, I already have an alliance with Scorpion and J97. BTW Eostra Nihiltian is female. And how many Shadowy Ones should there be here? There are four currently, but there were originally seven. Since this is alternate, how many should I use? I have to sign off now, I'll be back later today. But let me know when you're finished with Skorpix. Can't wait to begin the story! [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] Re: Hmm, sounds cool, and I'd love to write it with you and Varkanax, and have "The Dark Lord" and the Empire of shadows in it! Jareroden97 02:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awesome! Some things about Nihiltian: *She wears the Kanohi of Dread, and even her minions fear her. *She always refers to herself in the third person *Nearly EVERYONE should be terrified of her, and she carries the Scepter of Evil. *For more info, see here. Also, Dark Realties is an excellent title! [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 13:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Pages Well, first create a sub-userpage titled User:Chicken Bond/Dark Realities Contest or whatever you wish to call it. Then write a brief overview on the contest-story. Below that, write the rules, then a more in-depth overview. Then post a space for entries below that. For more info, just go here and view and copy the basic format. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities Advert. Hi, I saw that you needed an advertisement bar for the DR contest, and I could make you one! OK, here it is: Enter the Dark Realities contest! I gotta' sign off now... Jareroden97 ' Dark Realities I have entered. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That]][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Thanks. Check out this sig: Like you wouldn't believe. I'm writing three stroies, and two chapters of Mission Into Darkness. Read Sworn to Duty, my best, The Darkness in Life, now finished (epically I might add), and El Caballero Oscuro, my latest. I'm still writing chapter one of Tomoe's Tale. Phew! --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 06:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, in your Dark Reality contest, I entered six MoCs. However, two of them are characters from other authors, but the MoCs are made by me (The Element Lord of Shadows and the Unamed Shadow Matoran). Will you allow me to enter them?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter May I write Chapter 1 of ''Dark Realities? [[User:Varkanax39|'''LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 11:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) "The Dark Lord" Well, basically he's very tall, has black and silver armor, his face looks exactly like "Millennium's" (Even though he always has a hood and cloak on so can't see his phisical body), he has bloodred eyes, has extraordinary powers, and he will NEVER reveal his name to anyone. Jareroden97 16:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Description Yes, yes it was. Jareroden97 22:23, June 30, 2010 (UTC) absolutly sorry I didn't see that I will do that imeditly [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Re: Sounds good too me! I'll do: ThatDevilGuy, Biogecko, and Toa 95. Jareroden97 00:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I didn't expect him to get a HUGE part, seeing as I entered late, but I'll take what I get. Thanks again. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 03:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I entered I've entered the conrest as well, just for fun though... You are free to ally them with whoever you want! SubAqua 06:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok It's ok for me. I wasn't sure if I could enter them or not, so I put second options. As a side note, Tasho was from Matoro1, not from Ihu. This contest is going to be cool!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 06:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Not to worry about. Also, could you find a place for Serhaktem in Journeys of Darkness? I myself don't have enough time to write a story serial in which he appears (I'm busy with Crystallus' Adventures and Shadow Play), so it would be good if you could use him. Please respond, I prefer you to tell me no rather than ignoring me.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 08:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'll write chapter 2, when I do, could I have a premise of some sort? And I wont use blood, or bone. XD 'Jareroden97 14:21, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Stories Sorry, I was updating the Eternal Game. Now I'm going to do Twilight Void. I'll do DR after that. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 22:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I don't think I'll be able to write the chapter. I'm going away on vacation for a week and will most likely not have internet acess. I'll try to get enough time to do it, but I probably won't, as my parents are very strict about using computer on vacation. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 14:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Mission Into Darkness Hey CB, would you like to write a chapter of Mission of Darkness? P.S. Nice work on the Hunter's Brigade page! Jareroden97 01:15, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, MID is about thes two O.O.M.N. Toa, Sikle and Dalgev, got to this alternate universe, controled by the Empire of Shadows, and meet this team of Toa, this old Turaga guy. Sikle, Dalgev, and the TE are captured by the EOS, but they escape with the help of this dude, and got to this place. Meanwhile, the TE find Aplics and these seven Matoran, and Karvax gets turned into a Shadow Matoran, while this epic bounty hunter dude attacks the TE. well, that's it so far in a nut-shell. XD Jareroden97 03:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:(2) You can write chapter 21! I'll write chapter 1 of DR (I accidentaly forgot to say that in my last message)! I'll write it in a little bit, as TDG has asked me to create a few pages on BIONICLE M.O.C. Battle Wiki. Could I please have a premise of some sort for the chapter? Jareroden97 03:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) DR OK, I've finished my chapter of Dark Realites! So, what do you think? Should I add some more to it?. P.S. I love the idea for Korzor's name! Jareroden97 17:42, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK, I'll add a little more! Jareroden97 21:47, July 4, 2010 (UTC) DR OK, I have a little time now, so I can update Dark Realities now. Do you have any plans for Chapter 2? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:14, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, I did really like the chapter! P.S.Have you read this or this? Jareroden97 23:25, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I finished Chapter 24 just now. You can replace the Makuta powers with powers suitable to Milennium. And I can't do DR today. I'm on vacation, and I have very little editing time. And right now, I have to finish updating Skorpix. After I come home in a few days, I'll write far longer and far more chapters. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 22:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Skorpix Well, his article doesn't just need to be updated, it also needs to have info added. (My partner created the article and used lots of old, now non-canon info). I think yiu should work on Blast or Varkanax, although it still does need updating. Maybe we could collaborate on that one. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 22:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'll finish it up for him! Jareroden97 23:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Could you update Skorpix now? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 00:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) DR OK, I've finished up chapter 2! So, what do you think? Jareroden97 00:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities I've read it, its EPICNESS. Toa Fairon Pages Today's the last day of my vacation, I'll be home tomarrow, so I can update DR more frequently. And could you please update my pages now? Seeing how well you've done on Toa Hydros' pages shows me how well you can write articles, and I hope to hear from you soon. Also, I don't think we should use all of the Shadowy Ones, as three of them are dead. [[User:Varkanax39|'''LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 22:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) OK. Can't wait for you to update. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:DR Great work on chapter 3! Jareroden97 16:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) "The Dark Lord" Hey CB, here's a pic of "The Dark Lord" for future reference in DR: Jareroden97 04:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) DR Chapter 4 So, who do you think should write chapter 4 of DR? Mabye Varkanax, as you and me have written all except a section of on chapter... Jareroden97 04:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) DR I'm going to begin it tonight, sorry I havn't been able to work on it, I'm missing my laptop. Luckily, I found it, and will probably be able to work on it tonight. And could you please begin the work on my pages? (Sorry if I'm bugging you about it, but most of my articles are exteremly poorly written). [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] DF O_O Good lord, I didn't know I'd gain that ''much attention with it. It just seemed to be very simple. When I counted yesterday last time, I counted 67, it seems to have increased by 13. But well, I say: Entering is over this week's sunday or once we got 100 entries. Then it begins. 'Toa Fairon Hey, do you think I should close the entering for Dark Future and begin the story, or should I keep it open for a while? Toa Fairon I think I'll keep it open the way it is, as I need to determine which character is on which side. For example: The Temporal Beast is a bad guy, but Fairon or Hendrax (a new Toa of Light by me), they will both play major roles, just like Jareroden. And if you want, you can help me decide which character is on which side, and maybe help me write the story. 'Toa Fairon DR/TEG I've just updated DR with the beginning of an epic chapter! I'll finish it tomarrow. And I've updated TEG again. And thanks for your work on Skorpix and Blast. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: I will finish it tomarrow, I have to sign off now. But I will finish it. And how'd you like the updates on TEG? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) So, how goes your work on Blast? And I'll update DR in about 30 minutes. My younger brother has been whining at me to use the computer for about an hour, so I'm going to let him do so now. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 21:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hydros Hydros and two other Toa have split from the main group and are waiting to rendezvous with Nalek, you can add that in. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Did you read Chapter 26 of TEG? It's the beginning of the final battle. And I can't wait for more updates on Blast. Thanks again. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 00:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Just finished a super-epic chapter of DR. Varkanax is attacking Nalek and his companion, and Tryx, Crystallus, and Galika are desprately holding off the Shadow of Ages forces on the edge of a huge chasm. And one more thing: EN should appear less then the other two leaders. She's not the main villian of my series, she's more of the superpowerful evil warrior who everyone fears.(Her hiring Nightwatcher personaly is fine, as that is pretty important, but don't overdo meetings of this sort). To stick to character, I think she should appear less then the other leaders, as her character is more of a dreadful, silent Elemental who lets her minions do her work for her. Also, I've referred to EN's, Millennium's, and TDL's empire as the "Dark Empire" in the story. Is that OK? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 01:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) OK. And thanks. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 01:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK, I'll write Chapter 5! (I probobally can't do it tonight., as I'm working on my timeline) P.S. It's fine if we refer to it as the Dark Empire! Jareroden97 01:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. DR OK, I've finished chapter 5! Soooo, what do you think? Should I add more to it? Jareroden97 00:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK, I'll add more to it, though I probobally can't write it tonight... Jareroden97 01:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. :) I'll try and see if I can write Chapter four of Divided we Fall today.Also, could you maybe edit some punctuation errors (if I have any) on Hekrox?That would be greatly appreciated. -Makuta Kaper DR Chapter 5 I can probobally update the chapter this evening, but right now I'm working on new BHs for the HB. Jareroden97 18:31, July 12, 2010 (UTC) DR Chapter 5 I'm sorry, but I don't think I can finish the chapter, as I have writer's block, so could you or Varkanax finish it? Again, sorry. :( Thanks. P.S.I'v made like four mor BH's for the HB, (geez, I must really like making bounty hunters. XD), and I'm going to post them shortly! Jareroden97 23:52, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, I'm back for a couple of hours, so I was wondering if you would like to be an admin. Oh, by the way, have you read the prologue of The Pool of Power]? It's short, only 2600 words, but I like it anyway. I just want to make sure that you're up to the task — I almost forgot; when I was absent from the site this weekend and without internet access I started writing on Word documents out of boredom, so be sure to expect more chapters of TDR soon — and as I was saying, being a sysop takes a huge deal of responsibility, and I want to make sure you think you're ready for it, and I think you are, but it's your decision. And no, I haven't read that new story of yours. I've got to do that. So that's all. Just wanted to have your say before I talked to Toatapio Nuva. And have you read the new chapters of TDR? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) DR Great ending! Again, I'm sorry I couldn't finish it, but you know how writer's block goes... D: Anywho, I'll probobally have some inspiration by the time I write my next chapter. Jareroden97 04:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK. Sorry about my quietness, the internet was down last night. But anyway, I'll do it today, after I update TEG. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 16:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Name Hey Chicken Bond, would you like to name one of my Moc's?I can't think of any cool villain names at the moment. -Makuta Kaper Here you go.I appreaciate you help. :) -Makuta Kaper I like it!Thanks. :) -Makuta Kaper DR/Chronuva I noticed in DR that Chronuva is with the resistance, but it says he's forcibly allied with the bad guys. Re: My intial plans were to kill him off, but later in the story I realized that Millennium needed one more servant to help him take on the Baterra armies. The storyline explanation is that Dredzek's antidermis floated around until Benjarmin found him and was able to repair his body. (Just how is a major spoiler for the TEG sequel that I'm planning). Hope that answers your question. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 00:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: I will update it. But my work today and tomarrow will be on TEG alone, as I'm really trying to wrap it up. (Going to continue the chapter now). [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 00:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Chronuva I don't really want him to be a enemy, it doesn't fit his personality. Characters like Tenork or Thornax might be better. ******Baterra1202 I'm writing TEG now. My internet had issues at the moment and it's about all I can do today. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:32, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Blast Could you finish your work on his page? I'm going to write the final chapter of TEG and the epilogue now, BTW. Did you read the latest two chapters? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:22, July 15, 2010 (UTC) YT Hey, you should post some of your M.O.C.s to your You Tube account, they would make for awesome vids! Jareroden97 02:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Dark Future Are you still gonna help me with deciding which side the characters should be on? Toa Fairon Sorry You probably are going to have to write the chapter, because my internet is down and only works once in a while. The signal is off-and-on, and I'm typing this while it's working. Any prolonged use of the internet will ruin the connection. Sorry again. (I've been typing TEG on a word document and importing it while it works. Anyway, I've had a big day, and I don't think I'll get much computer time today. And I'm glad you like TEG. [[User:Varkanax39|'''LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) And I'll finish the work on Blast. I was wondering if you could help with my new page, Corpse Empire, 'cause I saw how good you are at making organization pages. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Answer Sorry, I was on vacation, and I was unable to answer your question. Anyway, my answer is no, because such things should be on the BIONICLE Crossovers Wiki. However, you are able — and encouraged — to link to them from here if they connect to BIONICLE storylines. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Killcount My dear friend . Entering for Killcount has started. Enter before it is too late! Ah, I saw that you decided the allegiance of a few users for DF, good, I'll do the rest now. Toa Fairon Mersery Sweet MOC. 'Toa Fairon Re: OK, I'll finish it for you, but I also have to do school today, so it probobally won't be out for several hours... 'Jareroden97 14:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Killcount Hey CB, would you like to make an allience for VNT's Killcount? Jareroden97 14:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) DR I probobally will not be able to get my chapter out tonight, as I'm gonna' try to squeez in a chapter of TJS, but I'll definitely be able to get it out tomarrow. Jareroden97 23:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Mersery Wow. That is one''' EXTREMELY cool model! [[User:Ihu|'''Ihu]] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 14:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) It's still in the works, but I'm going over the script again. And again. And again. I want it to be good as it is probably my last BIONICLE film for a long while. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 06:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey again Dark Realities is going really well. Me like. Could I guest write a chapter or two? I'm really interested in the story, and I can't wait to see what's going to happen. Also, I haven't made a sysop request to Toatapio Nuva yet (because, as you know, I was on vacation) but I'll do it now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Congrats You are officially a Wikia sysop now. Congratulations! Have a cookie. http://img696.imageshack.us/img696/549/cookiestack.png [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on being an admin, you totally deserve it. And you should have TheSlicer write it, as my internet is finally up again and I can write the next chapters of TEG. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Yay! You're admin. You deserve it. I've known you ever since your first edit; and I know you deserve it. Lol, you joined this wikia a day after me. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Yep, I checked. Out of curosity. I only found out then too. In my opinion, you and Ids should be the admins (cause MK and Pokermask are inactive). You, those three and TheSlicer would be an epic admin team. I don't really know J97, and just cause he has soo many edits doesn't mean he's a pro user. Anyway (I'm rambling... S: D:), congrats congrats congrats congrats congrats congrats congrats congrats! [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] ELT and Eostra For future reference, ELT is a lot taller than Eostra, a lot taller than TDL, and slightly taller than Millennium. Noting this fact could prove interesting in DR. ******Baterra1202 Thanks for editing the Corpse Empire, the infrastructure section is perfect! And you should be able to peice together a basic history of the Corpse Empire if you read these stories/Story synopsis': *Dissolution *Expulsion *Impact *Twilight Void And in alternate universes: *Dark Realities *TEG I'll go over it once you're done. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 21:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Spose you're right. Congrats on the 6,000 edit! :D [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 6,000 Hey, fellow new admin, congrats on your 6,000'th edit! Jareroden97 07:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I've sort of changed my mind. I guess I don't like it when I'm doing a group story, 'cuz someone can just come along and ruin my plans. I don't want the same thing to happen with you guys. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: DR Chapter 7 Great chapter! Jareroden97 15:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Great chapter! And did you read Chapter 31 of TEG? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 01:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 32 will be final battles, and then there will be an epilogue...[[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 13:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC)